


A Family Can Be

by leiascully



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Fluff, Found Family, Ice Skating, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: After their exhibition, Victor and Yuuri watch Yurio skate.





	A Family Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



> Timeline: post-series  
> A/N: Happy Father's Day to Yuuri and Victor, who take such good care of their precious grumpy ward.  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Yuuri, chest still heaving, stands in Victor's arms at the edge of the rink, leaning on the barrier. Victor nestles his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri can feel that Victor's breathing fast too, heart still racing from their exhibition skate.

"He's really grown," Yuuri says admiringly, watching Yurio. "He's not just the angry little kitten who came to Hasetsu to drag you away from me."

"He could never have dragged me away from you," Victor assures him. "But I'm proud of the competitor he has become."

"Hard to believe we're almost friends now," Yuuri says. Victor laughs. Yuuri can feel Victor's laugh in his own body. He smiles as Victor nuzzles at him.

"Even kittens with claws like his can be tamed," VictorA says. On the ice, Yurio flings off his coat, the leather skidding across the ice. 

"Who is that?" Yuuri asks, squinting at the far side of the rink. The spotlight clicks on to illuminate Otabek. They both gasp along with the audience.

"Now that's a surprise," Victor murmurs. "He wasn't there at practice." 

"Oh my," Yuuri says as the story unfolds on the ice in front of them.

"I didn't expect that," Victor says. 

They clap wildly for Yurio as he finishes his routine and skates over to the gap where they're standing. He glowers when he sees them, but his eyes are bright and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. The audience is screaming his name and still flinging stuffed cats and plastic-wrapped bouquets onto the ice.

"Get out of my way, old men," he says. "Now that the exhibition is over, there's nothing to see."

"That was great!" Victor says. "Almost as enjoyable as ours, don't you think, Yuuri?"

"Yurio, are you going to go around putting your fingers in the other skater's mouths now?" Victor teases. "I don't know if that's exactly what your grandfather had in mind when he asked us to look after you on the competition circuit."

"You're just jealous because your routine was as old and tired as you are and my routine was amazing," Yurio growls, tossing his hair.

"I kind of like it as a move," Yuuri says, turning in Victor's embrace. Victor's still leaning into him, so Yuuri ends up arched against the barrier, his hips almost pressed into Victor's. "Maybe we should add it to our next exhibition, Victor, what do you think?"

"Oh, yes," Victor says, his eyes narrowing in amusement as he draws Yuuri's hand to his lips. "Imagine. The music swells. Your fingertip touches my lip, brushes it. My lips part to embrace your finger." He kisses Yuuri's knuckles. "We share our intimacy with ten thousand strangers. The whole audience becomes part of our love as it evolves from the spiritual to the physical."

"It wasn't like that!" Yurio snaps. Otabek skates up behind him, his arms filled with roses, Yurio's jacket draped over his shoulder. "It was totally punk!"

"Hi, Otabek!" Yuuri says, still bent back over the barrier with his hand against Victor's lips. "You did a great job!" 

"Yes, you were even tougher than our little tiger," Victor says, clapping Otabek on the shoulder with the hand that isn't holding Yuuri's. His ring glints against Otabek's dark costume. "You would have had him eating out of the palm of your hand, if you weren't the one chewing on him."

Otabek nods cooly. "Thank you." Yurio stamps his skates, his blade guards thumping against the padded floor.

"You idiots don't understand anything," he says. He jerks his head. "Come on, Otabek. Let's get out of these costumes and find something to eat."

"I wasn't going to change," Otabek says. He hands Yurio the leather jacket.

"I can never really tell if he's joking," Yuuri murmurs to Victor. Yurio just jams his arms through his jacket sleeves. 

"We're going!" he says. "Don't wait up!" He stomps down the hallway, hands jammed in the pockets of his jacket. Otabek nods at them and follows him, trailed by the scent of roses.

"Be back before midnight!" Victor calls after him cheerfully. He looks back at Yuuri. "Midnight is a good curfew for a fifteen-year-old, right? I admit I'm new to the role of father figure."

"Probably," Yuuri says, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck as Victor pulls him upright. "What should we do until then?"

"Oh, I think we'll figure out something," Victor says in a voice like velvet, letting his hands slide down Yuuri's hips. 

"Are you hungry?" Yuuri asks, trying for a suave wink that probably just looks like he's got something in his eye.

"Absolutely ravenous," Victor purrs. "And the only thing that will satisfy this incredible appetite is a delicious pork cutlet bowl."

Yuuri squints at him. "I can never tell if that's metaphorical or literal."

Victor laughs. "It can be both," he says. "With love, anything is possible." 

Yuuri pulls him close and kisses him. The audience is cheering again, and it's probably for JJ's exhibition program, but it feels like it's for them, and Yuuri lets that joyful roar fill him until there's no room for any unhappiness or anxiety. He's safe in Victor's arms. His future holds things that are round and golden, like medals and wedding rings and sunrises outside their bedroom window and bowls full of perfectly fried pork cutlets. He breaks the kiss gently and slides his arm around Victor's waist as they walk out of the arena.

"Do you think that we should put Yurio in the wedding, now that he's kind of our responsibility?" Yuuri asks, grinning up at Victor. "You know, after I win a gold medal."

Victor laughs so loudly that it echoes down the corridor and the skaters warming up look at them. It doesn't make Yuuri want to hide anymore. He likes being seen with Victor. He knows Victor isn't laughing at him.

"I think he'd make a perfect flower girl," Victor says, and kisses the top of Yuuri's head as they walk. 

"You know what?" Yuuri says. "I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Victor says comfortably. "I was right about you having the potential of a champion and I'm right about Yurio being the right person to fling flower petals around at our wedding. Think of how far he'll throw them. They'll be distributed so widely. It will look perfect."

Yuuri laughs. "When do you think I'll learn to just accept that you're always going to be right?" he asks.

Victor puts a finger to his lips in thought. "I hope by our fiftieth wedding anniversary," he says. "But keep working on it. I'm sure you'll get there."

They unlace their skates, change, and walk hand in hand into the streets of Barcelona, their hearts full and the city gleaming in front of them.


End file.
